elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Anticlere (Daggerfall)
The Fiefdom of Anticlere, formerly known as Reich Gradkeep, is a coastal region on the north of the Iliac Bay, in southern High Rock. In the north, the province borders Daenia and Urvaius. In the west it borders Shalgora and a has a small eastern border with Dwynnen. The regional capital is the city of Anticlere. Mara is the main deity worshiped in the region and the predominant vampire bloodline is Haarvenu. The Knights of the Flame are the noble warriors of Anticlere. They have unswerving loyalty to Lord and Lady Flyte. In return they are treated almost as gods by the citizens. History Merethic Era Anticlere was the first point in mainland Tamriel to be reached by Aldmer in the Merethic Era. Father of the Niben First Era The region has a long history of conflict, stretching back to the First Era. The earliest known such conflict was the Battle of Duncreigh Bridge against Sensford, a neighboring hamlet. The citizens of Anticlere celebrate each anniversary of the battle by marching down Sensford's main streets, which often results in fight between the citizens of Sensford and Anticlere and many injuries on both sides. Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: High Rock Third Era During the War for Betony, Anticlere was a neutral party. Before the conflict it was known as Reich Gradkeep. Lord Graddock, the lord of Reich Gradkeep, tried to create a peace treaty between Daggerfall and Sentinel. The Treaty of Reich Gradkeep was nearly signed, but King Camaron, feeling he had been tricked, rejected the treaty at the last moment. Lord Graddock and his entire family were killed, except for one sick infant. Lord Auberon Flyte was invited by the councilors to rule Reich Gradkeep as a regent until the infant came of age. He ruled Reich Gradkeep in a strong, almost dictatorial manner. His ways were just what was needed to restore order to the province after the Treaty of Reich Gradkeep. After the infant heir had died, Lord Auberon and Lady Doryanna Flyte were elevated by their loyal subjects from regents to rulers. They even renamed the lordship Anticlere, after Flyte's ancestral home. Newgate's War of Betony Fav'te's War of Betony After the Warp in the West, Anticlere became the border between Daggerfall and Wayrest. Factions *'Dark Brotherhood': Located in: Aldingborne Commons, Aldshire, Aldwall, Anticlere, Arkham, Arkmore Minster, Baeldale, Baelwich , Blackwall, Broadcroft, Broadwell, Burgwold, Burgworth, Charborne Wood, Charmoth, Chestermarket, Cromtown, Cromwark, Crosswych Wood, Eastbury, Eastcastle, Fontwick, Grayborne, Holleigh, Horcastle, Ipscart Rock, Ipstale, Kirkhope, Lamtown, Longwold Minster, Midwell, Newwell, Pentown, Penvale, Stoklech, Stokton, Tamham, Upwall, Upworth, Vanvale Hamlet, Wartry, Whitewood, and Wildertale. *'Fighters Guild': Located in Aldingborne Commons, Aldingtry, Aldshire, Anticlere, Arkham, Arkmore Minster, Baeldale, Baelmarket, Broadwell, Broadwich Minster, Charborne Wood, Chestermarket, Cromwark, Crosshope Court, Crosswych Wood, Eastcastle, Gallovale, Grayborne, Holleigh, Horcastle, Ipscart Rock, Ipspath, Ipsshire Hall, Ipstale, Lamtown, Newwall, Newwell, Oxfort, Stoklech, Uplech Heath, and Wildermoth *'Mages Guild': Located in Aldingborne Commons, Aldingcester Moor, Aldshire, Aldwall, Aldwall Rock, Anticlere, Arktry, Baelmarket, Broadwich Minster, Burgworth, Charborne Wood, Chestermarket, Cromwark, Crosshope Court, Eastcastle, Fontcroft, Gallovale, Grayborne, Holleigh, Horcastle, Ipscart Rock, Ipsshire Hall, Ipstale, Kirkhope, Kirkwich Garden, Lamtown, Newwell, Oxfort, Pentown, Stoklech, Tamfort Garden, Tamham, Upgate, Upworth, Warcroft, Wartry, and Wildermoth *'Thieves Guild': Located in Aldingborne Commons, Aldshire, Aldwall Rock, Anticlere, Baeldale, Broadcroft, Broadwich Minster, Charborne Wood, Chestermarket, Crombury, Cromcester, Cromtown, Cromwark, Crosswych Wood, Deerborne, Eastcastle, Fontwick, Gallovale, Grayborne, Holleigh, Horcastle, Ipscart, Ipscart Rock, Ipspath, Ipsshire Hall, Kirkhope, Lambury, Lamtown, Longtry, Mertry, Newwell, Pentown, Stoklech, Tamham, Tamtower, Tamtry, Vanbrugh, Vantry, Vanvale Hamlet, Whitewood, Whitewych Commons, and Wildertale *'Knights of the Flame': Located in Aldingborne Commons, Anticlere, Broadwell, Charborne Wood, Chestermarket, Cromwark, Eastcastle, Gallovale, Grayborne, Holleigh, Ipscart Rock, Kirkhope, Lamtown, Newwell, and Stoklech Locations The following are a list of the townships located in this region Appearances * References ru:Антиклер Category:Regions Category:High Rock Locations Category:Daggerfall: Regions